


Midnight Margaritas

by lucydwrites



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, halloween fic, still lives, throcid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucydwrites/pseuds/lucydwrites
Summary: Just a sweet Halloween drabble :)





	Midnight Margaritas

Jamin looks himself in the mirror before leaving the house. It’s the beginning of fall and the weather is chilly but just the way he likes it, not too cold, not too hot. He is wearing gray sweatpants and a dark blue t-shirt, he has a growing beard of not doing drag since DragCon - that was a couple of weeks ago and hair. Enough even to curl on the top. He is a forty year old man. The reflection reminds him of that. He knows he has pretty good skin for his age and his job. Sometimes he feels Acid Betty fading away, not completely, but as a second personality that was attached to him for too long and sometimes she needs a time off.

It’s a sunday night. Alotta has invited him to come over to help him with her Halloween dress and they are having a horror movie night. He knows some people is coming but there it isn’t going to be too crowded. He needs to get out of the cage a bit. There are notifications on the phone inside his pocket but he is not in the mood. Earlier morning he was talking to Latrice, and she’s sent her wedding pics. He loves them. But he wonders when he will ever settle down like that. He’s fine with being alone most of the time, but as silent river waters, it comes off and on. 

*

When he gets to Alotta’s house the place is definitely crowded. At least seven people spread on the couch and on the floor watching _Scream_. There’s Halloween decorations everywhere and in the midst of pumpkins, fake lit candles and spider nets he recognizes Miz Jade and Kirk, Thorgy’s assistent. His eyes immediately  search for a head full of dreads. It’s been a while since he’s seen Thorgy. Last time he was diving into his closet and burrowing his iridescent jacket.

They are eating pizza and having wine too. The whole scene is very tempting but  Alotta is on a mission and he grabs Jamin to help him finish his dress. It’s a like a female version of Fester Addams. Quite fabulous. 

 

*

Twenty minutes later Jamin is finishing some details of the costume while Alotta is telling all the absurd adventures of her sex life. Most Brooklyn queens think him and Alotta are a couple, little do they know that they haven’t even kissed or intend to do so. Their friendship sorta blossomed after Thorgy plotted for them to work together. Drag Race brought him Thorgy and with her Brooklyn in her pockets. 

“I don’t know what the fuck is wrong with these Tinder dates lately. I swear. I can’t with these bottoms trying to bump butts with me, girl. I can’t” Allotta resumes her tale, sitting in front of Jamin that is sewing the last sequins of the beige dress. His bald friend checks his phone and is suprised. “Ah, I forgot that Thorgy is coming. Well, she wasn't coming. Grandma was on a date but apparently it was not so good. I’m telling you” he shakes his head with the coincidence.

“How is she? I haven’t seen her in ages.” he acknowledges picking up the dress and standing up, spreading out to see if everything is in order. “Well, Thorgy’s dating skills are questionable” Jamin chuckles remembering how excited his friend gets when he sees a hot guy but it never leads nowhere. 

“She always runs her mouth as Thorgy inviting dudes to blow them off after the show, but Shane...well, Shane is a dork. You know him. He has this artistic tormented brain that goes in all directions, it can be overwhelming. But I love him. I just don’t think men, well, at least the type he goes after quite get him” 

Jamin hands the dress to Alotta and ponders about what he just said. Jamin sometimes forget about Shane, like Acid forgets about Jamin. Shane is such a cool guy and is always up for whatever is happening and to help a sister out. Shane is insecure and anxious and has an obsessive mind.  He watches Alotta put the dress on but his mind is far away. He hears the sound of the people talking in living room, the sound of the TV and their laughter. 

“It can be overwhelming for basic bitches. I get him, I mean, I know he is a lot but also passionate and dedicated-

Alotta has his brows up looking at Jamin decribing him as if he was realizing that now.

“I always thought you guys should date.”

Jamin rolls his eyes and laughs at the absurdity of it, but he feels a tingle in the back of his stomach with the possibility. He wonders if he is blushing. What the hell?

“I’m serious. Thorgy is like a golden retriever and you’re a chill cat, like that movie,  _The Incredible Journey_. You could be cute together.” 

Jamin is just shaking his head but with a big grin on his face, he doesn't even know what his face is doing. Why this makes him feel so weird?

“Are you done with me? I wonder if there’s gonna be any wine and pizza. You’re drunk and this chill cat needs food”

*

Jamin takes a big bite on his pepperoni slice that most of the sauce squeezes out but he is fast enough catch it with the other hand. He is on the armchair while people are yelling at the TV and the slaughter in Sydney’s house. The door bell rings and Kirk gets up to catch the door and Thorgy is there. He wears a black sweater and caqui pants, his usual earth tones pallete and his dreads and half up in a bun and half down. His energy seems a little bit low when he greets Kirk that hugs him and he reads on her lips “Fuck this dude”. Maybe Jamin was reading too hard.

When he sees everybody he lits up, the whole room is happy to see him. When he sees Acid he screams and jumps in exciment. Jamin puts down the pizza and gives him a warm hug. He feels cold, the weather outside is probably freezing but smells really nice. A citric smell, like he was fresh out of the shower. 

“You fuckin’ bitch, I didn’t know you were coming today! I haven’t see you in forever. We need a season 8 sisters gathering this Halloween” he greets Jamin giving him a gentle slap on the forearm. 

“Well, that would be a horror movie. Appropriate for the season. But very unlikely to happen” he replies and sits down again on the armchair and Shane sits by his side on the arm. “How are you, Thorg?” he retrieves the slice of pizza from the coffee table and takes a bite again. Shane observes the process quite concentrated. 

“I’ve missed you, Acid.” he sighs, still eyeing Jamin chewing. “Well, I’m, you know. The usual. Crazy. And tonight I’m pissed off and hungry.”

He offers his slice and Shane takes it. Jamin searches for the bottle of wine and hands him the whole bottle. He nods a silent thank you and drinks directly from the bottle. 

 

They watch the TV while people keep talking over the movie, lost in their own thoughts. 

“Isn’t Neve Campbell gorgeous? Ugh, I was obsessed with her. Look at those front teeth” Shane comments and Jamin agrees.

 

*

After the movie they decide to go for a Guess What Movie trivia the last remaining people are drunk enough to get all the references wrong. They are working in pairs. Alotta and Miz Jade, Kirk and a friend, Jamin and Shane. They are winning everything and Shane is really excited about it. They open the paper together and he movie they have to reenact is _Titanic._

“The deck scene!” 

They whisper together and the other pairings are not happy. Shane stands up and Jamin follows him from behind. Jamin notices Alotta with a grin watching their closeness and he clears his throat. Shane takes Jamin’s hand and he forgets to breath for a moment. Shane’s hand guides him to grab his belly. 

“The Scent of a Woman!” Kirk tries to guess. They both shake heads laughing. Jamin gets closer to Shane, crotch to butt, and open his arms, both hands glued and Shane melts in his arms making a ridiculous Kate Winslet impression. 

All of of them guess immediately and shout _Titanic_ together. Shane jumps clapping his hands with excitement and Jamin realizes he is still holding his waist. He let him go, his perfume all over his shirt now. 

*

After a couple of rounds and lots of random conversation they decide to go to Macri Park. Shane says he is staying. He is posistivily drunk, but that is never a problem with him. He is probably just tired. Jamin decides to stay a bit before going home.  Shane is almost falling asleep on the couch and Alotta and Kirk are on the door.

“Are you sure you’re not coming?” Alotta asks Jamin again and glimpses Shane on the couch.

“Stop.” Jamin answers his silent implications. “I’m going home after I finish the movie and take his drunk ass home” 

“Thorgy, are you really okay?” Kirk inquires too and Shane raises a thumb up. She turns back to Jamin. “Please, just make sure he doesn’t overdose with wine and candy corn"

Jamin just nods in agreement. He feels so sleepy he probably is going to fall asleep on the couch too.

*

The movie they decide to watch is _Practical Magic_. They both never seen it and it was Kirk’s recommendation. They are really interested since it’s Sandra Bullock and Nicole Kidman in all late 90’s glory and hair extensions. Inspired by the movie Jamin decides to make some margaritas.

They pause the movie to drink and eat more candy corns. Shane’s hair is all messy and his lips are red from the amount of wine. The green in his eyes sparkle with the light coming from the TV. Jamin is sitting by his side, legs on the coffee table. The glass of margarita resting on his stomach. Shane is concentrated to eat the whole bucket. 

“Alotta told me...you were in a date” Jamin starts the subject and he doesn’t even know why he did it. Shane laughs bitterly.

“Girrl... this guy. He’s been talking to me the whole week. Met him in a party. You know. Shorty with this husky beard”

“You do like them shorties”

“When we finally meet today the motherfucker starts asking me all these questions about Drag Race...like I can’t anymore. He wants me to be his drag mother”

“Yikes” Jamin picks his drink and sits properly on the couch again. “You don’t need to me tell me rest.”

“Sometimes I feel like Thorgy de-sexualizes me, like I’m just a shadow of her.”

“I think that’s a very common feeling among drag queens.”

Jamin feels like Shane suddenly got way too introspective. Oh no. He regrets taking his margarita and corn candy joy. 

“Why don’t you try Scruff and Tinder...I know you’re old school, but Thorg, if you wanna get laid and be practical…”

“Bitch, when I’m ever practical? I always choose the hardest way out. And...I know I’m not trade. I don’t know if I have he self-steem for that kind of rejection”

Looking at him right now that sentence simply does not compute. 

“You’re cute as fuck” Jamin bluntly says it.

Shane is so surprised by Jamin’s compliment he doesn’t even know what to say. So he just eats more candy corn and drinks more margarita.

“Come on, you _have_ to be aware of that. Don’t bullshit me. Don't pretend to be surprised” 

Jamin is not buying it, but he doesn't even know what is he doing at this point. 

“No, I know. I’m the cutest. I’m sweet. I’m the best friend. That’s what I get” he replies in disdain. Then he looks at Jamin he swears his eyes go down to his crotch for a moment. “You’re hot. You’re  _ fuck me, Acid Daddy _ . That’s why you don't have problems with dating apps ”

Jamin doesn't feel like that at all. He wishes he can hear Shane begging him to fuck him again, but he suppresses the thought away. Shane picks up his phone and checks his messages. He removes his glasses and rub his eyes. God, Shane is really attractive. And they have this really nice chemistry. But he remembers that this is Thorgy. This is drunk and vulnerable Thorgy. He feels like a horny pervert. 

“I think we need more margaritas.”

*

Shane continues to drink margaritas but Jamin stops since he is the driver. After the movie he takes Shane home as it was promised, blessed by the witches and gouls of Halloween. He doesn't feel so intoxicated. Shane is quiet in the passenger's seat, he was sleeping almost the whole way through. Jamin stops the car when they reach Shane’s building. He texts Kirk warning that he dropped him off.

Shane wakes up. The music on the radio is distant playing. He observes Jamin. He recognizes the song. It’s _A case of you_ , by Joni Mitchell. The same song Nicole Kidman listens on the road in the movie. Jamin stops typing and laughs looking at him.

“Ok, this is spooky”

Jamin watches Shane sitting right and aproaching him, his face awfuly close his. He is singing the lyrics of the song.

_ “I could driiiiink, a caaaase of you darling. And I would, still be on my feet. I’d still be on my feet” _

He could feel the sugar in his breath. His lips are parted and ready to be kissed as hard as they deserved. His eyes are questioning if Jamin will finally have the courage to cross that line...

Until Shane breaks in a laughter and Jamin thinks he is going to have a heart attack. 

And just like the vapour trail on the street, that Shane filled with desire fades away and picks up his bag and gets out of the car. Jamin feels frustrated and still longing to kiss him, curious about this new character presented to him. 

“Thank you...Jamin” Shane says his actual name. It sounds lovely coming from him,  leaning on the window as he winks at him. “Happy Halloween.”

“You’re welcome... _Shane_. Get out of here already.”

He watches his drunk zig zag until the doorway and he is all gone. He searches for the song on his cellphone listens to it all the way back home in Williamsburg.

  
  



End file.
